Forgive Me
by HanaPon
Summary: When an unexpected visit from Mike becomes a problem, Edward looses it. Bella, has to stop Edward from loosing himself before it's too late!
1. Preface

**Forgive me…**

-------------------------------------------

Authors note: This is my first Twilight FF, please go easy on me but still give me helpful critiques. I just finished reading the book for the 3rd time in a row (in 3 days) so I think I'm familiar enough. As I said, try not to be too harsh on me please.

-------------------------------------------

In faith I do not love thee with mine eyes,

For they in thee a thousand errors note;

But 'tis my heart that loves what they despise,

Who, in despite of view, is pleased to dote.

Nor are mine ears with thy tongue's tune delighted;

Nor tender feeling, to base touches prone,

Nor taste, nor smell, desire to be invited

To any sensual feast with thee alone:

But my five wits nor my five senses can

Dissuade one foolish heart from serving thee,

Who leaves unsway'd the likeness of a man,

Thy proud heart's slave and vassal wretch to be

Only my plague thus far I count my gain,

That she alone makes me sin awards me pain

William Shakespeare

**Preface**

-------------------------------------------

_As his blood dripped to the floor, it made a haunting quiet splash. All I could do was stare in horror at him, charcoal black eyes thirsty, relentless, and uncontrollable. I couldn't move, my body frozen. I tried to fight back tears that were about to break the surface, but I was losing the fight for them. I stared at the now lifeless Mike on the ground, his blood pooling all around him. _

"_E-Edward?" I asked, frightened._

_At the sound of his name, he looked at me, not changing his hunched over position. Those dark obsidian eyes glared at me._

"_Can you hear me? Edward?" I asked quietly, meekly. I was such a coward._

_His eyes flickered something I couldn't recognize; but his position remained unmoved. I heard a low growl from the back of his throat as he turned toward me._

"_Edward! Listen to my voice! Please! You're not a monster!" I screamed. I wanted him to try and recognize my voice, try to snap out of his blood-thirsty state._

_His eyes stayed they same but he muttered something under his breath. I couldn't understand him, but it sounded as though he said, "Betrayal."_

"_Betrayal? No, Edward, I would never do that to you! It was misunderstanding! Please, believe me!" I squeaked, my voice beginning to crack._

_I could hear another snarl in the back of his throat. I couldn't hold it any longer. The tears fell down my cheeks and dripped to the ground._

_Edward stiffened, his body tense. He took a whiff of the air and looked at me again._

_I got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach, a nausea feeling. Luckily I hadn't eaten, there would be nothing to choke up._

_He took a step closer to me. His mouth forming a larger grin; no, not a grin. It was merely a move to intimidate me with all of his teeth. They gleamed white in the darkness of the room, a sliver of light coming from the uneven vertical blinds letting in silky, creamy moonlight. It seemed to make his skin glow._

"_Edward…please…believe me…I would never do that to hurt you…" The tears were practically drowning me, I couldn't stop them either._

_Suddenly, he lunged, and I was somewhere dark, not knowing anything, only pain…pain…I could feel my head hit the ground and crack, then it was black._


	2. Conversations with Mike

Love is my sin, and thy dear virtue hate,

Hate of my sin, grounded on sinful loving:

O! but with mine compare thou thine own state,

And thou shalt find it merits not reproving;

Or, if it do, not from those lips of thine,

That have profan'd their scarlet ornaments

And seal'd false bonds of love as oft as mine,

Robb'd others' beds' revenues of their rents.

Be it lawful I love thee, as thou lov'st those

Whom thine eyes woo as mine importune thee:

Root pity in thy heart, that, when it grows,

Thy pity may deserve to pitied be.

If thou dost seek to have what thou dost hide,

By self-example mayst thou be denied!

William Shakespeare

**.::Yesterday::.**

-------------------------------------------

I woke up with the light of my lamp shining brightly in my eyes. I grumbled and buried my head under the pillow. It was too bright for my eyes, I thought I was going to be blind. What time was it anyway? How could I know? Not that it mattered, it was Saturday. Meaning I could sleep in as late as I wanted. Then my alarm clock went off. I reached over to turn it off and just before I reached it, an icy cold, smooth hand slid under mine to turn of the alarm.

I looked up and Edward was sitting in my old rocking chair from my baby days, smiling that crooked grin that made me melt.

"Goob borning…" I mumbled in my half-asleep state. I rubbed my eyes and sat up and looked at him with droopy eyelids. He chuckled.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" he asked, smiling.

I rubbed my head and smiled, "Fine, thank you. You?"

He smirked at the question. I know perfectly well vampires don't sleep, but I was accustomed to ask it.

"I need a human minute, alright?" I asked, not wanting to leave the room, but I didn't want to be grubby and nasty.

"I'll be waiting." Was all he said as he leaned back in the chair.

I half walked half ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Charlie was already gone seeing as he didn't say "Good Morning Bells!" to me. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face with ice cold water to help wake me up. I reached into my cabinet above my sink and took out a pair of clothes I had there in case Edward was here in the morning. I slipped on a red turtleneck and a pair of pants. I quickly brushed my hair and did the same thing I had before when I left my room.

Edward smiled as I walked toward him. He put his icy arms around my body as I sat on his lap. I could feel his frozen lips press gently against my head as he rocked me back and forth.

Eventually I ended up in the parking lot at school, I don't know how. I guess I was just spacing out as I was with Edward, my thoughts straying off to my friends at school. I hadn't been giving them much attention and I guess they would eventually start giving me the cold shoulder. Maybe I should hang out with Mike, Jessica, and Angela again. Maybe we could all go do something this weekend or something, I don't know. A voice pierced through my thoughts.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, worry starting to creep into his liquid topaz eyes.

"What? No, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I said honestly.

Edwards' eyes showed relief. "Good, I was worried something was troubling you."

"No, it's just I think I've been ignoring my friends lately and they might give me a non-talking treatment, so I figured I should hang out with them this Saturday."

"Oh, well that would be okay. I don't mind at all."

"I have to get permission now, do I?'

Edward chuckled. "I suppose not. But it was nice you told me all the same."

Then he smiled that smile that made my heart stop.

The rest of the day seemed to go by pretty fast. It was odd, it seemed like the world was in fast forward. Like everything was rushing ahead of me but I was stuck in a normal pace. It really kinda freaked me out. Before I knew it, the bell for lunch rang. Mike walked up to me, with an unusual look in his eyes.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I asked casually.

Mike looked to the side, then back at me. "We need to talk." Was all he said.

"Uh, okay, about what?" I asked, curious.

"Edward." He said blankly.

"Edward? What about him?"

"Well, I've been getting this weird feeling about him lately…"

"Like what?" I pressed.

He paused. I waited impatiently.

"He, doesn't seem like the kind of guy you should be hanging around. I'm saying this as a friend, but I don't think you should be around him…"

I stood up abruptly. He looked at me shocked.

"I think it's none of your business Mike. There is no harm in being around Edward so I think you're worrying too much."

"But Bella, you don't know how he looks at you! He looks at you like you're his prey! He's not someone you should trust Bella!"

I had had enough.

"Mike, I don't need to hear any more. I think I can take care of myself, so you don't need to worry. Okay? I'll see you later."

With those words I hurried out the door with my books and bag in hand, leaving Mike speechless.

When I got to the cafeteria it was mostly full, Edward was sitting in the same table we always sat at, smiling. I hurried over there and sat down abruptly, the anger leftover from my previous conversation I just had making me tense.

"Did I do something to offend you?" he asked looking at me curiously.

"No," I sighed. "It was Mike, he had a little chat with me before lunch and I wasn't too pleased with it."

"What did he say?" he asked, suddenly intent.

I bit my lip. "He was discussing you…saying I shouldn't be with you."

Edwards' eyebrows furrowed together and his forehead wrinkled. "I knew I didn't like him, he was a bit annoying for me."

He had said things about Mike like this when I mentioned him, he didn't like it when Mike said things about him with our relationship.

The rest of lunch seemed to go by quicker than I hoped, but we didn't bring the subject of Mike back up.

Biology was one of those boring lecture days. I took notes obediently and looked at Edward periodically. He gave a small smirk when I looked at him. When Biology was finally over I headed toward P.E, the dreaded class. We were playing soccer and the last time I tried to kick the ball it ended up hitting another girl on my team. I haven't kicked the ball since then. Edward smiled and kissed me on the forehead before departing, leaving me dizzy and breathless as I entered the locker rooms. I could never get rid of that feeling no matter how I tried whenever he did that, and it had been more than half a year.

Soccer was as planned, horrible. Luckily I had some good girls on my team, not the kind who gush over saying, "I don't want to play, I'll break a nail!" and other girly things I hate.

When the torture was over I quickly changed to meet up with Edward. I was a little scared tough, today he was taking me home in his shiny silver Volvo. With his reckless driving I was lucky to still be alive to this day.

As I headed out of the locker room I saw Edward standing around the corner looking as though he was talking to someone. I stopped, listening. I was being nosy but I didn't care. I was curious.

"I don't want you to be hanging around with her." Said a familiar voice. Mike. It was Mike. What was he doing talking to Edward anyway?

"That's not your concern is it?" he responded.

"It is, she's my friend and I care about her. I don't like it."

"You can't make her decision for her."

"I can try to change it! Besides, you don't treat her right." He sounded furious.

Edward was becoming a little annoyed, a little edge in his voice. "I don't treat her right you say? How so? Is there something I do that's not to your perfect standards?"

"No, it's not that, you look at her all wrong, as if she's something to eat!"

Edward cringed for a second, but not long enough for me to be positive about that. "Well, I can assure you, I have no intention of doing that. What do you take me for, a cannibal?"

"No, it's…it's just I don't think you're a healthy influence." He was starting to get repetitive, running out of evidence to support his side.

I guess Edward noticed too. "You're repeating yourself Mike, have no more cards to put on the table?"

"I think you only do this as a joke, to make people attract attention to you, and you're just going to leave her when your fun is done and over with."

That caught his attention. He looked at Mike with disgust. "As if I would ever do that to someone. Let alone Bella." He struck back.

"I think she could use someone else." Mike persisted.

"Like who? Who do you have in mind?"

Mike didn't say anything. "Definitely not you…" he murmured.

"I think you have nothing left in your defense," Edward said, trying to end the conversation, "I believe I might be holding up Bella waiting for me…" he said in anger.

He turned only to see me looking at him with wonder and curiosity on my face, probably not a reaction he was expecting.

He smiled and waved. "Hi Bella."

I smiled awkwardly back. "H-hey, what was that with Mike?" I asked as I saw him storming off in the background to his Suburban.

Edward looked down in disgust. "It was nothing, he was giving his opinions without permission again."

I sighed. I wonder how long this was going to last.

"C'mon, let's go before traffic starts up with everyone leaving."

Edward nodded and took my hand gently, his icy snow cold had cooling my warm hand to a cold pulse in my wrist. He took me to the Volvo and before I knew it, I was home again.

-------------------------------------------

Dear lord that took forever to write. I just started this FF without thinking of a story or plot or anything, I just knew that I had to write a Twilight FanFiction. I just bought New Moon and its wracking my brain wondering when Edward comes back. I'm only halfway through the book though, guess I have to wait and see. Hope you like this chapter though, Post reviews please!


End file.
